zwyczajny_serialfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mordechaj
Mordechaj (ang. Mordecai) to wysoka na sześć stóp niebieska sójka płci męskiej. Główny bohater serialu, który jest najlepszym przyjacielem Rigby'ego......... Wygląd. Mordechaj to niebieska sójka. Jest ciemno niebieski na głowie i na rękach, ale na szyi i brzuchu jest biały (zdarzają się odcinki w których biel zmienia się w jasno niebieski). Na nadgarstkach ma białe pasy. Jego dziób i nogi są czarne. Ma około 190 cm wzrostu i dwa palce u nóg, zamiast czterech tak jak przeciętne sójki. Osobowość Mordechaj jest zwyczajnym, młodym dorosłym. Jest przyjacielem Rigby'ego, nie nosi ubrań, lubi gry wideo i wypija niezdrowe ilości kawy i napojów gazowanych. Jest bardziej spokojny, odpowiedzialny i mądrzejszy od Rigby'ego. Wszystkie problemy spowodowane przez szopa najczęściej są załatwiane właśnie przez sójkę. Jednak nie jest idealny. Mordechaj jest leniwy i często zachowuje się jak buntowniczy nastolatek. Mordechaj jest bardziej przyjazny od Rigby'ego, i ma lepsze stosunki z innymi bohaterami. Zawsze próbuje otrzymać dobrą reputację, nawet jeśli ma to go kosztować zdrowiem. Mordechaj wypełnił zgłoszenie do pracy za Rigby'ego, bo ten uważał, że to strasznie nudne zadanie. Cytaty Umiejętności/ nawyki Oglądając Zwyczajny Serial można było zauważyć u Mordechaja różne umiejętności i nawyki. Przywódca Mordechaj często wykazuje umiejętności przywódcze przykładem jest odcinek Zjazd 9B. Gry wideo Mordechaj świetnie gra w gry wideo. Kiedy gra przeciwko Rigby'emu, praktycznie zawsze wygrywa. Z wyjątkiem odcinka Już czas, kiedy szop cały czas przechwalał się randką z Małgosią, Dynks, kiedy ten krzyknął i "dostał" od Mordechaja i Blondyn z zakładu, kiedy Rigby oszukiwał. Razem z Rigbym pokonali Młota, zdobyli najlepszy wynik w grze połamane gnaty i wygrali Rękawice Maximum, w salonie gier Gierczane Piekło. Wykształcenie Mordechaj jest mądrzejszy od Rigbyiego w prawie każdy możliwy sposób, np. Mordechaj zdał maturę, szop nie. Poza tym Mordechaj zdał studia. Kłamca W odc. Ser z Grilla Deluxe można zauważyć, że Mordechaj jest wyśmienitym kłamcą, lepszym nawet od Rigbyiego. Walka na spojrzenia Mordechaj jest mistrzem w tej dyscyplinie. Pokonał samego Peeps, który jest wielkim okiem! Po tak długim starciu nawet nie mógł mrugać. Śpioch Mordechaj ma mocny i stały sen, ale kiedy Rigby delikatnie go szturcha, budzi go. Gitarzysta W odc. To moja piosenka jego umiejętności gry na gitarze są o wiele lepsze niż w odcinku Mordechaj and the Rigbys. Prawdopodobnie zaczął pobierać lekcje gry na tym instrumencie. Siła Mordechaj jest całkiem silny, można powiedzieć, że drugi/trzeci co pod względem siły z pracowników parku. Potrafi np. wyważyć drzwi, tak jak to zrobił w odc. Ustawcie te krzesła. Jego umiejętności walki zwiększają się z odcinka na odcinek. Świetnie też włada techniką Śmierć-Kwon-Do. W odc. Śmierćdźwiedź pokazuje swoją siłę, kiedy rzuca się na Śmierćdźwiedzia, niszcząc przy tym ścianę. Kawoholik W wielu odcinkach widać, że Mordechaj jest uzależniony od kawy. Charyzmatyczny Mordechaj często musi przemawiać, by nakłonić/przekonać do czegoś np. kumpli. Najlepszy przykład jest w odcinku Zjazd 9B. Sympatyczny Mordechaj jest miły, życzliwy. Ma lepsze relacje z kolegami z pracy niż Rigby. Tylko raz zachował się "niegrzecznie", kiedy szop ciągle przypominał mu o tym, że idzie na randkę z Małgosią (odc. Już czas). Prawdomówny Chociaż Mordechaj jest świetnym kłamcą, zawsze woli mówić prawdę. Muzyk Wielokrotnie widać, że Mordechaj ma pewne zdolności muzyczne. Potrafi np. nieźle śpiewać. Leń Mordechaj i Rigby często się lenią. W tym czasie grają w gry wideo, jedzą albo robią wszystko, co nie ma nic wspólnego z pracą, a przy czym można dobrze się bawić. Kiepski pływak Kiedy w odc. Grill Ostateczny Mordechaj został wrzucony przez Złe parówki do marynaty, o mało się nie utopił. Ale to tylko przypuszczenie, bo przecież marynata to nie woda.W odcinku Rodzinny grill, Mordechaj skakał na bombę. Można było zauważyć że nie jest z niego taki kiepski pływak. Imprezowicz Mordechaj bardzo lubi dobrze się bawić, szczególnie na imprezach. Chrapanie Często można zauważyć, że Mordechaj ma tendencję do chrapania, np. w odc. Witam szefuniu. Podrywacz Chociaż Mordechaj podkochuje się w Małgosi, zwrócił na siebie uwagę Starli, CJ i dwunastu innych kobiet z odc. Tak, Koleś, Tak. Dobry raper On i Rigby często wykazują spore zainteresowanie rapem. Dobry tancerz Chociaż Rigby uważa, że Mordechaj okropnie tańczy, tak naprawdę tańczy całkiem nieźle. Jest strasznie nieśmiały, w stosunku do Małgosi. Boi się wyznać jej miłość,w odcinku Lubię Cię! Hej! wykazał swoją nieśmiałość ,ale ona zamienia się w odwagę w odwagę, i zaprasza CJ na randkę Relacje z innymi Rigby Rigby to jego najlepszy przyjaciel od dziecka. W odcinku Don przyznał, że Rigby jest dla niego jak młodszy, wkurzający brat. Często się kłócą, ich kłótnie mogą spowodować rozpad parku np. odcinek Ścianokumpel. Razem często grają w gry wideo, pracują i lenią się. Razem pobili światowy rekord w grze Połamane gnaty. Czasem Mordechaj uderza Rigby'ego, chcąc by ten się "ogarnął". Benson W odcinku Jajcarz powiedział, że Benson nic nie wie o przyjaźni. Mówił też, że wszyscy go lubią dlatego, że jest szefem. Jednak pod koniec odcinka przyznał, że choć czasami zachowuje się jak frajer, dobry z niego kumpel. Hop Mordechaj uważa, że Hop może wszystko naprawić, po za komputerowymi wirusami. Papcio W odcinku Potęga powiedział Rigby'emu, że Papcio jest dziwny. Relacje między nimi są raczej dobre. Atleta Na początku odcinka Moja mama, Mordechaj powiedział, że nie cierpi Atlety. Później przyznał, że Atleta jest w porzo, ale nie cierpi jego żartów. Pod koniec odcinka znów zmienił zdanie na negatywne. Duch Piątka Wydaje się, że relacje między nimi są lepsze, niż u Atlety. Małgosia Małgosia to największa miłość Mordechaja. Na początku myślał, że bez wzajemności, jednak pod koniec odcinka Tak, Koleś, Tak okazało się, że Małgosia była zazdrosna. W odcinku "Klastek Amadeusz" powiedziała, że jest w jedynym związku w swoim życiu, który może dokądś prowadzić. Niestety, musiała go opuścić. Dlatego właśnie w Laundry Woes Mordechaj popada w depresję. CJ Na początku relacje między nimi były świetne, ale przyjaźń się szybko skończyła. Po wyjeździe Małgosi , Mordechaj znów się z nią przyjaźni. Szybko jednak przyjaźń, przemienia się w miłość. W odcinku Noworoczny Pocałunek całują się, a w odcinku Lubię Cię! Hej! decydują się na pierwszą randkę. Ostatecznie zostają parą. Ich relacje upadają trochę, kiedy Mordechaj niechcący całuje Małgosię. W odcinku Smutny Sax Mordechaj próbuje przeprosić CJ, w końcu mu się udaje. Ich relacje znów upadają w 1000th Chopper Flight Party. CJ w odcinku Not Great Double Date'' ''chciała przeprosić Małgosię, i umówić się z nią i jej "chłopakiem" (tak naprawdę to nie miała chłopaka, zmyśliła to, aby CJ uspokoiła się w 1000th Chopper Flight Party) razem z nią i Mordechajem na podwójną randkę. Ich relacje upadły po raz 3 w Dumped at the Altar. Obecnie nie wiadomo, czy owa para powróci do siebie. To wszystko pokaże czas, i pomysł twórcy. Ciekawostki *Być może Don był jego najlepszym przyjacielem w dzieciństwie. *Jest mistrzem w "walce na spojrzenia". *Jako pierwszy odezwał się w Pilocie, co czyni go pierwszą osobą w Zwyczajnym Serialu która mówi. *Mordechaj ma kilka cech które odróżniają go od prawdziwych ptaków, np. w rzeczywistości sójki są o wiele mniejsze od szopów, a w serialu Mordechaj jest wyższy od Rigbyiego. *Ma zęby, co jest nie podobne do ptaków. *Ma dwa "palce" przy stopach, a nie tak jak sójki w rzeczywistości cztery. *W odc. Don dowiadujemy się, że nie ma brata. Jednak to nie znaczy, że jest jedynakiem. Może mieć siostrę. *W odc. Grill Ostateczny prawie zginął przez Rigby'ego, gdy ten niszczy termostat. Natomiast w odcinku "Już czas" Mordechaj zabił szopa. *W tym samym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Mordechaj nie może przebywać w pomieszczeniach o temperaturze poniżej 10 stopni, ponieważ może zemdleć. *Mordechaj, tak jak normalne sójki jest wszystkożerny. *W kilku odcinakach Mordechaj i Rigby wykazują zainteresowanie rapem. *Był nazywany: Mordo, Mordecry (ang), Błądechaj, Brodecai (ang), Blondechaj , Mordek, Mordy (ang, nazywany przez mamę) i MordeCool (nazwa na portalu randkowym). *Mordechaj nazywa Rigby'ego "koleś" w każdym odcinku. *Mordechaj jest znany jako jedyny, który zakończył i przetrwał "Jajcarskie Wyzwanie". *W odc. Nieświeży pocałunek okazuje się, że ma własne koktajle nazwane "Mordeshake". To Rigby wymyślił nazwę. * Ma swojego odpowiednika w "Porze na przygodę!". Jest nim Finn. * Ma mniej wrogów niż Rigby. * Przez jego nieśmiałość inni pracownicy parku, jak ktoś jest nieśmiały w stosunku do dziewczyny, mówią że "Odstawia Mordechaja". * W części pokoju Mordechaja można zauważyć plakat. Prawdopodobnie przedstawia jego ulubiony zespół "Mózgo-eksplozja", który strasznie nudzi jego najlepszego przyjaciela Rigby'ego. * W odcinku Domowy regulamin Mordechaj z przyszłości powiedział mu że zatęskni za Rigbym * Miał gościnny udział w serialu animowanym Mad, jako członek Zielonej Latarni. * Od odcinka Prawdziwa randka, Mordechaj ma dotykowy telefon. * Jeżeli w odcinku Birthday gift Mordechaj ma urodziny, można założyć, że premiera odcinka to data jego urodzin (3 września). * Mordechaj mówił Hopowi, że prezenty jakie daje mu Rigby na urodziny, są najgorsze. * Mieli z Rigbym iść to tego samego college'u, jednak Rigby się nie dostał i sfałszował list do Mordechaja. Ta zagadka rozwiązała się dopiero w filmie. ** Możliwe, że z tego powodu przyłączył się do Złego trenera siatkówki, i chciał zniszczyć wszechświat. ** Ma swojego odpowiednika w GTA: Jest nim Franklin Clinton Kategoria:Główne postacieMordechaj/ Galeria (sezon 1) Mordechaj/ Galeria (sezon 2) Mordechaj/ Galeria (sezon 3) Mordechaj/ Galeria (sezon 4) Mordechaj/ Galeria (sezon 5) Mordechaj/ Galeria (sezon 6) Mordechaj/ Galeria (sezon 7) Mordechaj/ Galeria (inne)Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Pracownicy parku Kategoria:Zwierzęta